


【翻译】[Mycroft&Sherlock] 自杀的哥哥之案 by starjenni

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 弃权：不是我的！配对及人物：Sherlock/Mycroft兄弟情。非乱伦！哦，Sherlock和John的友情次之。“Anthea”也有出场！因为她棒极了。警告：触发警告：毒品过量，毒品过量导致的自杀嫌疑，粗口。简介：Mycroft被怀疑滥用毒品进行自杀。Sherlock拒绝相信——Mycroft根本不是这个类型的人……他是吗？授权： ……Sure, that's fine as well, as long as you credit!





	【翻译】[Mycroft&Sherlock] 自杀的哥哥之案 by starjenni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Suicidal Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403188) by starjenni. 



John早已经习惯Holmes兄弟的争吵——如果你能习惯这两个男人的一半对话都是在脑中进行，因此正常人根本难以理解他们在争论些什么的话——但即使同样理解困难，他还是能听出这次的争吵不像以前那样。  
  
噢， _开始_  的时候很典型，Mycroft半劝服半威胁Sherlock接受某个案子，而Sherlock直截了当的表示了拒绝，但相对于快速进入琐碎的侮辱模式，（“节食怎么样了？”“ _很好_ 。”）Mycroft看起来反而像被 _激怒_ 了。  
  
这很……古怪。John看到过Mycroft变严厉的样子，通常是Sherlock表现的极像个被宠坏的孩子时，但John从没见过他彻底地发起脾气的样子。他的坐姿也很奇怪，屁股仅坐在John的椅子边上，他不停的神经质的摆弄他的领带，并用手抚弄着自己的眉毛。即使是从房间的另一端，John也能感觉到他身上散发出的不适感，这与他平时冷静的举止不符。  
  
“你还没厌倦于浪费生命吗？”他实际上已经在冲着Sherlock的方向咆哮了。“还是你只是享受做一个无理的小姑娘？”  
  
Sherlock拨弄了一下小提琴，明显没受影响，但John现在已经在Sherlock Holmes研究学上获得了PHD学位，而他嘴角的微微抽动并未彻底逃过John的眼睛。  
  
“有谁想喝茶吗？”他问道，试图打破紧张的气氛，但这努力就像他所经历的每一次一样，被彻底无视了。他还是走进厨房打开了电水壶，倾听着接下来在客厅发生的对话。  
  
“就因为我不像 _某些_ 人一样认为试图并操控别人的人生是可以接受的——”  
  
“你的信用卡账单 _怎么样_ 了，Sherlock？”  
  
“我不需要你的 _干涉_ ——”  
  
“而我也不需要你唠唠叨叨、自我为中心的——”  
  
“那么也许你该停止对我房子的入侵然后做你自己该死的跑腿工作！”  
  
“妈咪会不——”  
  
“行贿不能——”  
  
“你到底要不要接这个案子？”  
  
“ _不_ 。”  
  
Mycroft站起来的动作如此之快速凶猛，以至于John瞬时间以为他真的要揍Sherlock了，而且明显Sherlock也是这么想的，因为他猛地将椅子后撤了半英尺，先发制人地进行了自我防御，但Mycroft并没再对他做什么。  
  
“你现在给我听清楚了，你这个不知感恩的小混蛋，”John听到他用一种非常不Mycroft的、暴怒的嗓音嘶声说道。“有一天你会意识到我们所有人对你有多么好，而你回报我们的是怎样少得可怜，当那一天到来之时，我会要求你 _偿还_ 。”他向门口大步走去，用不必要的大力拽开了门。“直到那天之前，”他厉声说道，“你可以自己解决你 _自己的_ 账单了。而且我会告诉妈咪是你使Lawson太太再也不来参加圣诞派对了。”  
  
然后他大步走出了公寓。  
  
John递给Sherlock一杯刚泡好的茶，他默默地接下。  
  
“他今天比平常更严厉，是吧？”John好不容易挤出一句。  
  
Sherlock皱起了眉头。“不。”他说，但John能看到他拾起小提琴时手指的微微颤抖。  
  
他啜了一口自己的茶，什么都没说。  
  
——————————————————————————————  
  
Sherlock什么都没跟John说，但那天晚些时候John借用Sherlock的手机的时候，他看见很多条发给Mycroft的短信，没有得到一条回复。  
  
——————————————————————————————  
  
第二天早晨，他们在一个犯罪现场，Sherlock正弯腰检查一具新鲜尸体的时候，Lestrade担忧地皱着银发下方的眉毛，打断了他们。  
  
“嘿，Sherlock，”他挥舞着Sherlock的手机。“有个打给你的电话。”  
  
“忙着呢。”Sherlock说，刮着尸体的指甲。  
  
“是跟你哥有关的。”  
  
Sherlock的肩膀极其轻微地收紧了一下，但John还是留意到了。“我 _很_ 忙。”  
  
Lestrade将身体重量从一只脚转移到另一只，对于他要在整个小队面前说这件事显得很不自在，但他还是开了口。“他住院了，Sherlock。”  
  
Sherlock回过头，彻底分了心。  
  
———————————————————————————  
  
Sherlock成功地表演出了漠不关心的样子，他懒洋洋地坐在出租车上那样就好像他一点都不在乎那司机想开多慢开多慢。但John是个人类，还是个Sherlock研究学专家，他看得见Sherlock绷紧的下巴眼中的疏离，就如同Sherlock正在惊恐地尖叫呼喊一样清清楚楚。  
  
———————————————————————————  
  
Mycroft入住的医院精挑细选，极其私密。这一点都没使John感到惊讶，然而他的诊断结果却让John震惊。  
  
“抱歉，”他说，“ _吸毒过量_ ？”  
  
医生点了点头，面色铁青。“虽然没有找到遗书，但明显是自杀，而且Holmes先生还没有恢复意识。”  
  
John喷了声鼻息。Sherlock的语气很冷静，“这太荒谬了。”  
  
“我们在他体内发现了超过750毫克的可卡因和海洛因，”医生依然平静地说。“对于毒品成瘾者来说，这根本算不上是过量，但很明显你的兄长此前从未摄取过其中任何一种毒品，因此我们认为这是一次自杀尝试。还好他被发现的及时，应该会很快恢复的。你想看看他吗？”  
  
————————————————————————————  
  
13岁的时候，Mycroft有相当长的一段时间病得很重。Sherlock那时太小，不知道他到底得了什么病，但他一直记得那时Mycroft看起来有多么苍白，幽魂一般，昏昏沉沉，仿佛他只剩下一具皮囊。Mycroft完全痊愈了，但他那时的样子深深印在了Sherlock脑海里。  
  
他现在看起来又是那副样子了，躺在医院包间的病床上，机器的呼吸声在他身旁四周响着。他苍白得犹如尸体。  
  
Sherlock在他床边椅子上坐下。John犹豫了一下，然后坐在了病床另一侧的椅子上。  
  
Sherlock仔细地看着Mycroft的脸。Mycroft睡着的时候总是看起来年纪更大；他休息的时候反而显得更加疲惫。  
  
“你觉得他为什么这么做？”过了一会儿，John说。  
  
Sherlock咬紧了牙关。“他没做，他不会做这种事的。”  
  
John抚了抚下巴，斜眼瞟了Sherlock一眼。“针眼全在他胳膊上，Sherlock。而且没有他被强行注射或者威逼的迹象。我看到过这种状况，毒品的确是他自己注射的。”  
  
Sherlock看着那些排列在Mycroft苍白的胳膊上的、微微发青的针眼。他小心翼翼地摸了摸其中一个，苍白的手指衬着苍白的皮肤，然后看着自己的手指温柔地抚上Mycroft的前臂。  
  
“他不会这么做的。”他再次轻声说道。  
  
——————————————————————————

John离开病房去跟医生谈话顺便买点咖啡。Sherlock把头枕在胳膊上看着Mycroft。病房中很安静，只除了心电监护仪不变的蜂鸣，Sherlock看着Mycroft，就好像试图解开他最新的谜题，Mycroft依然一动不动，苍白得可怕。  
  
终于，Sherlock大声说道：“你出了什么事？”  
  
只有监护仪的声音回复了他。  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
“你得承认，这有些道理，”John带着咖啡回来的时候说。“比如说，昨天他表现出的样子。”  
  
Sherlock的脸还埋在胳膊里，他的声音闷闷地传出来，“他不是这种人。”  
  
“也许是压力太大，”John尽可能温和的建议道。“你知道他总是什么事都埋在心里，也许到极限了呢。”  
  
“Mycroft没有 _极限_ ，”Sherlock的眼睛又回到了Mycroft平静苍白的脸上。他的嘴唇几乎失去了血色。Sherlock的喉咙里像是被突然塞进了硬块。  
  
John把咖啡塞进Sherlock手中。“喝吧。你会觉得好受些的。”  
  
Sherlock强迫自己把那硬块咽了下去。  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
“你不该这么做，”这天晚上，Sherlock平静地对依然昏迷着的Mycroft说。John为了给Sherlock一点独处的时间，回家去了。“ _我_ 才是应该失控的那个。不是你。”  
  
他又看着那些针眼。他怀疑自己是不是一直把Mycroft当成了某种神明，某种全能的存在，他永远不会出错，永远不会软弱，而这就是为什么当真相被揭露时，他会如此难过。不是因为这整个状况出了错，而是因为Sherlock出了错。如果他没有对他的哥哥过度崇拜的话，他会不会早就注意到什么东西出了差错。这在一定程度上会不会是他的错。  
  
Mycroft会把最后一个念头称为Sherlock自恋的完美例证的。Sherlock将手指缠绕上Mycroft的。此时，病房内安静而空旷，没人会看见。  
  
“一定有什么地方不对。”他说。  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
门开的时候Sherlock惊醒了，他打了个盹，但睡得很轻。他抬起头，看见‘Anthea’犹豫着走进了病房。  
  
“Watson医生说您在这儿。”她说道，手中首次没拿着她的黑莓。她看着Mycroft，仿佛从没见过他似的。  
  
Sherlock短暂地顺着她的目光看去，用目光检查着Mycroft以确保一切都跟他睡着前一样，然后回过头看着她。  
  
“你找我。”  
  
‘Anthea’将目光从她不省人事的老板身上移开。“对，我觉得——我对别人说过这个，但没人真的——可关于这个——可我觉得您 _会_ 想知道的。”  
  
Sherlock感到自己的脉搏加快了。“是什么？”他问，依然冷静，冷静的像在这种情况下Mycroft会表现出的那样。  
  
‘Anthea’担忧地咬着嘴唇。“我发现了他，”她说。“是我发现了他。他躺在床上，他失去了意识，但那不是——他的门没锁，Holmes先生。”  
  
Sherlock眨了眨眼。“没锁？”在Sherlock了解Mycroft的这么多年里，除非他的门是锁上了的，Mycroft从来都不会感到舒适。  
  
‘Anthea’点了点头。“是的，他家的前门。门没开着也没有被撬，但就是没锁。他从来都不会不锁门的，从没有过……那是进门之后他会做的第一件事，他会转身就把门锁上。我以前还嘲笑过他这是强迫症——”她顿住了，更加用力地咬着嘴唇。  
  
Sherlock沉思着，慢慢地说：“如果他要自杀，他不会不锁上门——为了被找到并得到救治——”  
  
“我就是这么想的。”‘Anthea’认真地与他对视。  
  
“一定有人打开了门锁，”Sherlock说着，大脑飞速地运转。“打开门锁然后给他下了毒——”  
  
“他们是怎样使他毫不挣扎的呢？”‘Anthea’问道，但Sherlock的眼睛亮了起来，在他想明白什么的时候眼睛就会这么闪着光。  
  
“因为他已经中毒了。”他说。  
  
———————————————————————————  
  
“这说不通啊，”John说，Sherlock转着圈回来并把他弄醒的时候已经凌晨四点了。  
  
“说的通，”Sherlock反驳道，塞给揉着眼睛坐下的John一杯茶。“这完全解释了他昨天的行为。他们给他下了毒——可能是同一种毒品，也可能是别的，但都是非常微小的量，或者与他体内的其他毒品非常相似，以至于没能被扫描出来。但不管那是什么毒，它都足以使他失去了自卫的能力，而让某人得以打开他公寓的门锁并给他注射了毒品，让整件事看起来 _完全_ 像是他自己做的。”  
  
“为什么？”John问道，“可他们为什么要这么做呢？”  
  
“为杀了他或者仅仅为了败坏他的名声，两者都会对他的工作不利。”Sherlock走来走去，揉着头发，他感到自己几天来首次这么生机勃勃。“这全都解释得通了——Mycroft身体不适的时候对所有人来说完全是个 _噩梦_ ——他过来拜访的时候那毒一定刚开始影响他——我知道他不会自杀的，他没有 _理由_ 会——”  
  
“好啦，好啦，”John抗议道。“好吧，咱们能不能暂时冷静下来行吗？看在上帝的份上快坐下，你绕的我头都晕了。”  
  
Sherlock迅速地顺从了John，这只说明他现在有多么不在状态。John揉了揉头发；理清自己的思路。  
  
“证据在哪儿？”他最终问道。“Sherlock，这听起来很荒谬，即使这是真相，没有证据的话没人会相信——”  
  
Sherlock咧嘴笑着朝John挥舞了一下他的手机。“这就是Lestrade和他优良的法医队派上用场的时候了。”  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
两天后的清晨，Sherlock走进Mycroft的病房包间时，男人已经在床上坐起了身，翻阅着‘Anthea’递给他的一摞文件。他的脸回复了血色，动作如往常一样干脆简洁，而Sherlock感到安心的暖流冲刷过自己的全身。  
  
当他开门时，‘Anthea’不仅从她的黑莓上抬头看了他一眼，而且还给了他一个明亮的笑容；显而易见他因为救了她的老板而成为了她的新宠。他把这条讯息归档进脑中 _有用_ 那栏里。  
  
Mycroft抬头看见Sherlock的时候没有露出笑容，但他的眼角轻轻皱了一下，而Sherlock知道这比一个笑容好得多了。  
  
“那情报有用么？”Sherlock问。Lestrade和他的小队找到了几个嫌疑人的DNA，但只有Mycroft能找出他们是为谁效命的，以及这个人想要的是什么（还有他们此时应得的惩罚）。  
  
Mycroft点了点头，翻阅着几份文件。“我盯着那个人的确已经有段时间了，但我没想到他会堕落到用这么下流的手段。”他仔细查看着一张文件，皱起了眉。“我真傻。”  
  
那硬块又回到了Sherlock的喉咙里，他说：“他想杀了你吗？”  
  
Mycroft摇了摇头。“不太可能。毕竟，他没锁上门，使得我能被发现。但他不会成功破坏掉我的名誉的，更不用说现在他的手下已经有了嫌疑。”他笑了；一个锋利的笑容，像一把尖刀，这笑意味着牵涉进这件事的人有麻烦了。  
  
‘Anthea’的手机响了一声。她看了Mycroft一眼，他和蔼地冲她点了点头。她出去了，路上又给Sherlock一个微笑。  
  
Sherlock坐在了她腾出来的椅子上，把手放在床沿上，再次强迫自己把嗓中的硬块咽下去。病房内短暂的安静了一会儿。  
  
“John告诉我你从没接受过我自杀的可能。”Mycroft终于开口，打破了寂静。  
  
Sherlock耸了耸肩，提醒自己下次要告诉John _他妈的闭嘴_ 。对于他怀疑自己的那短短几个小时，一字也跟没跟Mycroft提。没有必要，他最后还是对的。  
  
他拨弄着床沿上的床单。过了一会儿，Mycroft的一只手——现在恢复了血色，谢天谢地恢复了血色——伸向前覆住了Sherlock的手，并温柔地握住了他的手指。Sherlock就着这姿势把头枕在了床上，静静地庆祝着他那如天神一般哥哥的归来。  
  
——————————————————————————  
  
此后他们在221B的那次会面再次变得很奇怪，但这次是因为他们几乎对对方 _友好_ 起来（好吧，至少是对他们而言的友好）。他们居然在John提供茶的时候回应了。  
  
真是无奇不有啊，John想。  
  
  
END


End file.
